And I Will Always Love You
by MizzMustache
Summary: Iceland x OC! They say that some of us are immortal beings; only acting as representatives, and that a majority of us are but temporary. This is why we simply mustn't be.


And I Will Always Love you

_"If I should stay, I would only be in your way."_

Hot liquid singed Iceland's now paled cheeks; some lingering on the outskirts of his chin before letting go and cascading to the hardwood floor with a 'plop' as they made contact. A simple 'Why' vibrated about the bleak room. His shoulders lurched forward as each silent sob violently wracked through him. It wasn't as though he wasn't aware that [y/n] would find out about his immortality; but he wasn't expecting the unbearable amount of grief and pain it would cause him to lose her in any way.

A shuffle was heard from across the room as [y/n] hesitantly moved over to Iceland. Precious moments, questions and feelings raged within Iceland; making him oblivious to the girl, his woman- or more like previous woman now standing tall and strong before him, decision made and staying strong for the both of them. Every barrier he had built, every thick icy layer to his heart melted; and so did he. Iceland couldn't mask the ache he was now experiencing. The emotionless, cold facade he had managed to fool everyone with was shattered.

_"So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way."_

"Look at me sweetheart." [y/n]'s melodic voice was hoarse from last night's weeping; but held a stern tone. 'How dare she address me as such!' Iceland's overwhelming feelings collided, but tilted his head up slightly as [y/n] requested from his crumbled form upon the hardwood floor. Remorse, self-resentment and eternal sadness locked eyes with betrayal, grief and bitterness. A brief tension lingered between the two before [y/n] kneeled down so as to be on his level.

Tears sprung to the ducts of [y/n]'s eyes, her mouth agape as if to speak; but no words come for the longest time as she blinks back the tears and collects herself. "Sweetheart...I-I was informed...of you." she began, choosing her words with caution. How had she been so blind? All the signs were there now glancing back. If she had known he were a nation, if she had known about his immortality she would have treaded so much more carefully than she had.

That in no way meant she wouldn't have chosen to be his friend, girlfriend and lover; but she would have prepared herself much better in accepting the fact she wouldn't last. "It's not that...that I d-don't want t' be with yo-u." [y/n]'s voice cracked and she was going under at an alarming rate. "It's that...I won't last Emil. I won't last!" her voice raising, [y/n] coming to despise time the more it went by.

_"And I will always love you, I will always love you._

_You my darling, you!"_

A change stirred within Iceland causing him to cling to [y/n] and hold her close. Inhaling her scent and kissing her head because he knew it was the last time; he cradled her, being it her turn to weep. He couldn't remain bitter toward her, it wasn't her fault for being different from him. Her words stung his heart, yet no tears could leak. Her words were an ugly truth that burdened not just him; but every nation 'representative' like him.

A calmness engulfed his body, his features no longer contorted in pain; but in the emotionless facade he had at the time of his first encounter with [y/n]. "I understand." Emil mumbled bluntly, staring blankly at the wall athwart from him. A tingling began to spread over his body before he went cold, then numb. [Y/n]'s sobbing had subsided to only slight sniffling, Iceland rubbing small circles upon her back to soothe her.

[Y/n] could hear Emil's heart slowing, but thudding harder than usual. His chest rising and falling much slower than usual. Despair encased the room and their hearts. Their mind blank so as to not find more tedious things to rile up about.

_"Bittersweet memories, that's all i'm taking with me._

_So goodbye. Please don't cry."_

-Flashback-

How Denmark had succeeded in gathering all of us here was beyond me. The winter in my country had settled in early this year and it wasn't best to travel by night due to the thick fog that rolled in after hours. "Ah! Ice-So glad you could join your big brother's!" that damned bastard hollered from across the diner making me cringe in annoyance. Stomping over to the table I reached across to strangle Denmark; only for the other's to break it up.

"Geez, Ice. I only wanted us to all hang out for once! You should be honored by my presence. I _am_ the king of the Nordics after all!" Denmark boasted; only succeeding in Iceland wanting to kill him off. Sighing in annoyance he took a seat beside Norway. Much to his dismay earned remarks from the other's declaring how 'cute' it was. Snarling, our waitress came by to take our orders, thus my mistake being made.

"Excuse m-" was all able to be spoken before I lost my cool. "What?!" I snapped only to suck in a breath of regret whenever I turned to see a young girl around my age frightened and on the verge of tears. "Um..I.." was all I could muster before my 'brother' rescued me. "Forgive him. This fucker got him riled up." Norway placed blame upon Denmark who started bickering with him, Sweden and Finland attempting to come between them.

"I'm sorry, miss. I don't think this is a great time." Iceland stared at her beauty, heat rising and coloring his cheeks a rosy pink. "I'm Emil." he introduced himself with his human name. The girl seemed to have understood and looked at him with pity and forgiveness; dear lord, that-that look had him hooked. "I'm [y/n]! It's nice to meet you." she greeted while smiling warmly at him. After what seemed to be an eternity she broke eye contact with him and cleared her throat. "I-I'll..just come around in a little while." she slurred being hurrying off to another table.

_'What a woman...'_ Iceland thought to himself; the squabbling from the other's becoming distant background noise.

-End Flashback-

_"We both know i'm not what you need. And I will always love you._

_I will always love you!"_

-Flashback-

His heart had melted for you, ever since that day in the diner; and especially after you had agreed to be his one and only. It had been a year since your meeting and Iceland was driving you home from the same diner; a blizzard rolling in and black ice coating the roads.

"Emil, should we be driving?" [y/n] queried her long-term boyfriend seeing as the roads were becoming much worse. "It's fine. I've been out in worse." Iceland attempted to ease [y/n]'s fears only to be met with a shocked and puzzled look. A chuckle escaped him before he pulled over for her sake. "If it makes you feel better, we will wait it out." Iceland spoke, killing the car and causing [y/n] to flip her lid. "Relax, I have blankets!" Iceland assured her reaching into the back and retrieving a rather thick quilt.

"Hold this." Iceland demanded while shoving the quilt into [y/n]'s lap. Obeying his request Iceland clambered into the backseat and fumbled with the seats before they fell back; transforming the backseat into a makeshift bed, or for them to sit comfortably and not be smushed. Iceland motioned for [y/n] to come back and she complied.

Clambering over her seat with the quilt she crawled over to where Iceland was sitting; back against the door and legs stretched out. She perched herself between his legs, her back to his chest as Iceland placed the quilt around them and held [y/n] close to him. Iceland shifted uncomfortably seeing as this was really the first time he had held [y/n]. His heart thudded rapidly against his chest cavity, the burning desire to kiss her driving him wild inside.

[Y/n] took notice to Emil's discomfort and waited patiently for him to say anything to her; the silence befalling them making her uncomfortable and nervous. A chilled hand that rested on her chin startled her before her vision was directed upward. Emil dangerously close to her face. Color stained their cheeks, their breath mingling with one another and their eyes sliding only halfway closed. [Y/n] shifted so she could close the gap. Whenever their lips met fireworks and stars could be seen and the air in the car suddenly became less chilly. The kiss was timid and sweet, but laced with much hidden passion and love.

Pulling away for air [y/n] pressed her forehead against Emil's. She opened her [e/c] spheres to find herself staring in and getting lost in Emil's half-lidded violet ones that glistened with an ungodly amount of love before going in for another kiss.

-End Flashback-

_"I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have all you've dreamed of._

_And I wish to you joy and happiness; but above this all, I wish you love."_

Iceland glanced down at [y/n] after a good moment of silence. He shakily used his free hand to tilt her head up to give her one last kiss. His lips melded with her's and he transferred all of his love to her, so much that it shocked the both of them. Tears began to silently leak and join each other upon the floor and their clothing; the two of them wishing this moment would never end.

But as all things end, so did the kiss. They locked eyes and bore into each other's soul, understanding and everlasting love being shared; and they knew that as [y/n] went on her separate path her heart and love would always belong to him, and he her. After some time they both hoisted each other to their feet and both stood there just staring at their feet.

[Y/n] gingerly held Emil's hand in her's and glanced up at him, he glancing down at her awkwardly. A small warm smile graced [y/n]'s lips, the same smile that had ensnared him all those years ago. Even though she smiled her eyes betrayed her; and Emil could do nothing but stand there and accept that they no longer were. His eyes reflected nothing, a thin line forged itself upon his face.

"Thank you, for everything. For meeting me...and loving me, and needing me." [Y/n] softly spoke. "May life be kind to you." were the last words she spoke before she averted her gaze and her smile faded; then she let go of his hand and she was gone, leaving Emil with an empty pit in his stomach and whispering a 'No, thank you' as [Y/n]'s silhouette disappeared from the view of the door and she was gone, forever.

_"And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I, I will always love you._

_You darling, only you!_

_Ooh, I'll always, Ill always love you!"_


End file.
